


Snow-Filled Happiness

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After helping androids get equal rights, Connor finds Hank outside in the snow.





	Snow-Filled Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Unless you're trying to be aggressive, I feel like most people want Hank and Connor to become friends, because they are easily shippable. In the good ending, Connor and Hank's hug is adorable, so my brain being what it is, I added a kiss to the end.

Hank stood outside the closed food truck, looking around. Snow caked the ground and trees, and the blue jacket Hank was wearing helped keep him warm. Reports from the last few weeks swirling in his head, Hank looked around.

Eventually, Hank saw Connor walking toward him. Connor looked a little shaken up, but also very happy. Hank gave Connor a small nod, and the corners of Connor’s mouth turned up. There he was.

Hank expected a handshake or pat on the shoulder from Connor, so he was very surprised when the android pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Hank, Connor didn’t speak, but he just savored the hug, happy that both men were still alive.

After a while, Hank pulled away, but only so he could breathe. However, as Hank backed up, his eyes locked with Connor’s, and something sparked in both men. Smiling, Hank tentatively reached up, then ruffled Connor’s hair, causing Connor to smile as well. 

A few seconds later, the ruffles turned into slow rubs, and Hank realized it. He hadn’t been doing it on purpose, but before Hank could stop, Connor grabbed his wrist. Opening his mouth, Hank didn’t even get to begin an apology, for Connor surged forward and kissed him.

Connor’s lips were cold against Hank’s mouth, and also fast. Connor wasn’t sure what to do, as he hadn’t been programmed with a romance option. Noticing this, Hank placed his hands on Connor’s cheeks and kissed back slowly. Connor slowed down, letting his lips lock against Hank’s. Eventually, Connor’s hands coiled around Hank’s back, and the two men laughed. When they pulled away this time, Hank whispered,

“I guess Evil Connor was right; you really did develop an attachment for me.” Connor opened his mouth to speak, and Hank stopped him with a light kiss. “Don’t worry, Connor, the feeling is mutual.”

“Really?” There was surprise in Connor’s voice, a rare thing for him. Most of the time, Connor’s tone was decisive or concerned, but never surprised. This pleased Hank.

“I know it’s hard to believe, Connor, but my opinions on androids have changed.” Hank kissed the top of Connor’s forehead and whispered, “Thanks to you.” Connor squeezed Hank’s hand, then kissed Hank on the cheek.

The two men kissed for a few more seconds, then linked arms and walked back to Hank’s house. Once they got there, the next three hours were spent cleaning the house top to bottom. After all, Connor would be living with his best friend, now that androids had equal rights.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and check out my Hannor writing block challenge!


End file.
